One fine day
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Unexpected turn of events leads to something special


Garden in the Salvatore school is ready for the wedding. Emma and Dorian are finally ready to tie the knot and it was up to Hope, Josie and Lizzie to prepare the wedding. It took them three weeks to handle every detail and Lizzie was proud of how well they did. Now it was time for them to go to their rooms and start preparing for the wedding. Lizzie stood and watched how everything was arranged and she was bursting with pride. Hope loved what they did with everything and Josie was texting with a stupid smile.

''Put that phone down. Satan will be here in a matter of minutes. Can you focus on the venue?''

''Lizzie… I miss her.''

''She is coming in twenty minutes.''

''I don't care… I haven't seen her in ages.''

''Three moths Jo! Just three months…''

Josie blushed and made sad face…

''It feels like three years.''

Penelope was not part of their little organization because she was spending three months in Europe in some internship. She was arriving from Brussels and the wedding was in three hours so she had at least a moment to change and all. Emma asked four of them to be bridesmaids and Lizzie was made of honor. Josie was very inpatient to see her. They got back to the main building and at that moment gate opened and Rick's car came in. Josie got out and as soon as her dad parked she started running to the car. Penelope got out and received the other girl into very tight embrace. Josie's eyes were full of tears and she was kissing Penelope like she hasn't seen her in ages.

''Baby, you are home!''

''Yes, I am home babe…''

''I missed you Nelly…''

''I missed you too Jojo.''

They kept kissing until Rick coughed to get their attention.

''I will take your language upstairs to your room.''

''Thank you Dr. Saltzman.''

Hope was next in line to say hi to Penelope. They hugged and Hope teased her.

''I missed you Park… It was too nice without you…Everyone was polite and had manners.''

''I have manners Michaelson.''

''But you are not polite.''

''That is correct.''

Next was Lizzie. They were not friends, but they were much friendlier for Josie's sake. There was some sort of truce between them because of Josie. One was her twin and the other was love of her life… They loved her both and they were civil for her. Josie was sad they still couldn't really see eye to eye, but she was grateful that they are making an effort for her. Their hug was short and they were polite to one another.

''How are things around here? Did you manage to finish everything?''

Lizzie smiled.

''We just did.''

''Cool… So, what happens now?''

''Now you have to try your dress and after that you two have about an hour to…catch up… and then we start with getting ready for the wedding.''

''Do I have to try the dress?''

''Yes Penelope, you do!''

''Fine Elizabeth…''

She took Josie's hand and started walking to the entrance.

''Let's go to our room so I can try the dress…''

''They arrived yesterday…''

''What color did you pick?''

''Lizzie has pink, Hope has light blue, I have peach color and you have navy. It's the same shade as those shoes your mom got you last year.''

''Nice.''

''You see how I think of everything.''

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

''If you were thinking about everything, I wouldn't have to be shouting at you what you need to do.''

Penelope rolled her eyes at Lizzie.

''What my sister meant to say is that she always and only thinks of you…''

''If it makes you feel better Elizabeth, I think of her too….''

They got into Penelope's and Josei's room and Penelope put her backpack on the chair and went to the bedroom to see the dress. It was hanging on the closet door along with Josie's. It was very nice and elegant. It was tight satin dress up to her knees. It had bare shoulders and she had wild dark blue flowers with some baby breath and navy sash ready for her. Josie's flowers were the same just with peach color roses and baby breath. Penelope looked amazing in her dress. Josie believed she was a sight for her sore eyes. She put on the shoes Josie picked for her and it made it look even better. Lizzie approved how Penelope looked and warned them that they have only one hour before it's time to get ready. Lizzie and Hope left the room and Josie helped Penelope out of her dress. She put it on the hanger and took off the shoes.

''So, only an hour Jojo?''

Josie smiled and pulled her into her arms.

'' I missed you Nelly…''

''I missed you too.''

They were kissing for few moments and then Penelope broke the kiss.

''I really have to take a shower and wash my hair…''

''Care for some company?''

''Who did you have in mind Jojo?''

She smacked Penelope on the arm.

''Hey!''

''What? There are many options around here….''

''Penelope Park, you better…''

Penelope pulled her into a kiss and pushed her into the bathroom. She took off Josie's dress and Josie helped the other one get rid of her shirt and pants.

''Let's don't waste any time… Your sister will come to drag us to get ready for the wedding.''

They took advantage of the time they had to have very steamy shower and few more minutes in bed. Josie finally got Penelope to get out of bed and dress because she knew their time was up. Josie was not surprised to see Lizzie storming into their room and insisting they go to have their hair and makeup done.

''Elizabeth, knocking will be forever foregin concept for you.''

''Penelope, I told you that you don't have much time. We have a wedding ahead of us… Let's move girls.''

Penelope put her robe over the dress and now she was ready for hair and makeup. Emma was ready and she only had to put on the dress when the time came. Her mother was over the moon she was getting married and Lizzie got many compliments for how everything was arranged. Josie and Penelope watched Emma and they were under impression that something was not right. Josie leaned to Penelope.

''She looks sad.''

''I can't believe she is marrying Dorian.''

''Why?''

Penelope was surprised by Josie's question…

''She is in love with your dad.''

''What?''

''Yes, she loves him for years.''

''No!''

''Yes, Jojo… Emma is in love with your dad.''

Josie looked at Penelope and then at Emma.

''Are you sure?''

''I am… I saw them kissing few years ago…''

''What?''

''During sluggate….''

''Sluggate?''

''Yes, Watergate with slugs.''

''That doesn't count… It was under influence of slugs…''

''And what did you do infected with slugs Josie?''

''Ok… Good point.''

''Thank you very much.''

Josie looked at Emma and suddenly felt sad.

''I could never imagine my dad getting married again.''

Penelope smirked.

''I always believe he would end up married to Hope…''

Josie made disgusted face.

''Hope? Come on Penelope!''

''What? She is the only person he spends time with….aside from few moments with you and ever charming twin.''

''But he is old… And she grew up with us…''

''Honey, he is hot...''

''You think my dad is hot?''

''It's a fact babe… Rick is your dad, but there is nothing stopping him from being Hope's daddy…''

''PENELOPE! Stop right now…''

Everyone turned to them. All of the sudden they were interested to know what got Josie to shout at Penelope.

''I am sorry… She is getting on my nerves.''

Penelope smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

''Josie is being a daddy's girl.''

''You just had to say the word…''

''Daddy?''

''I give up!''

Josie started walking away from Penelope when Hope came. At that moment, Penelope couldn't stop laughing. Hope watched Josie's horrified face and Penelope lauging her ass off.

''I am confused.''

''It's nothing. Penelope is being an ass.''

''Cute… Some things never change… She is twenty three but acts like she is three. Typical Penelope.''

Josie nodded because she agreed with Hope.

''And you are not much better Josie. I have no idea what was that all about, but you give her material to act like that.''

''Are you going to spank us mommy?''

Josie had it now.

''I can't….''

She left to sit with Lizzie and Emma. Penelope smirked every time Josie gave her bad attempt of an angry look. Even when she tried to act angry it was in the end very longing and loving look.

It was finally time to leave and for the wedding to start. Four of them walked down the aisle and now it was Emma's turn. Emma looked beautiful. Her dress was very elegant and it made her look like princess but her eyes were sad. Penelope leaned to Josie and whispered.

''She is not going through with this.''

''Shhhhh… Don't let Lizzie hear you.''

Rick was the one in charge of the ceremony. He was the one who was supposed to marry them. Dorian looked very happy, like he couldn't wait to marry Emma, but it was clear that Emma didn't really share his sentiment. Rick started the ceremony with some nice quotes about love, marriage and crating the family. It was clear that he came prepared and he wanted them to have the best ceremony possible. Just as he was about to skip to the vows part, Emma pulled her hand from Dorian's and shook her head.

''I can't… I really can't do this… I love you D, but you deserve so much more and better than this… I could never love you as you want or need me too… I am in love with someone else…''

She pulled up her dress and walked to the school. Dorian was heartbroken and the rest of the people was shocked. Penelope leaned to Josie and whispered.

''Called it!''

''Shhhh…''

It took Dorian few moments to pull himself together. He turned to the guests and started talking.

''I am sorry you didn't get the wedding you came for… But maybe we can take advantage and let someone else get married today and enjoy the day that was supposed to be ours… Are there some volunteers?''

Penelope and Josie looked at each other and smiled. Josie nodded and Lizzie saw it.

''No! No! Not a chance… You can't do this to me… We were supposed to do it together.''

Penelope and Josie stepped to stand in front of Dorian and Rick.

''We'll do it…''

Rick was very surprised to hear that. He was not really for them getting married now. Twenty three was too young for him. But then he saw the way they looked at one another and remembered all the thingt they lived. Maybe Josie and Penelope were ready for it. They had their own life in this town, their own place to live and maybe they were ready to tie the knot?

Josie smiled at her.

''You ready P?''

''Always…''

They gave their flowers to shocked Hope and stunned Lizzie and turned to face one another. Rick repeated all the things he already said and then the time for vows came. Rick gave his daughter diamond band that was supposed to be Emma's. She put it on Penelope's finger and smiled.

''When I was twelve I knew I wanted to get married in this very garden and have intimate spring or autumn wedding. When I was thirteen I realized I don't' want to get married in a huge dress with million people around me. And when I was fourteen I met Penelope.''

She smiled. She was very nervous about speaking but very sure she wanted to marry Penelope.

'' From the moment you walked into this school and Lizzie ditched the tour of the school I knew you would be someone special in my life. You left me breathless and you woke up butterflies I never expected to feel. You made me question everything I knew about myself few days after you came to this school. I learned so much from you. I learned that love is not perfect; I learned that it is hard work, I learned that having someone in your corner is important. I learned to laugh, cry, love, hate… I learned that I have dark side, I learned that pain is part of growing up…and the most valuable lesson I learned from you Penelope Park is that I deserve to be loved…and how to make chocolate chip pancakes…That was important lesson too…''

That made Penelope and many others smile.

''In short…You changed my life pretty early on and now, almost ten years after we met…we are here…getting married in the garden I love, in spring and I am not in a princess dress. You are living proof that dreams come true… And I love you so much…And I promise to love you every day more and to let you grow, to grow with you and always be there for you…for everything you might need form me. I promise to always let you have first cup of coffee in the morning and to let you…sometimes….enjoy your side of the bed and a book without me intruding.''

Penelope wiped her tears away and smiled. Now it was her turn. She took the ring and put it on Josie's finger.

''I never imagined getting married or what sort of dress I would have. Growing up as I did, marriage looked to me like life sentence and something I wouldn't want on anyone. I had dreams about having amazing career, being a head of my coven and traveling the world. Some of those dreams still live in me. I want to travel, I want carrier…but after I fell for you, I did start thinking about love and marriage. I was eighteen when I realized you are the person I could spend my life with. I didn't care about the ceremonies and rings before… I only wanted you. I didn't need a paper to tell me that I am your or that you are mine. I know it even without that paper. I've known it for years. You and I have been circling around each other for nine years and out of those nine years, we are seven years in a stable relationship… I already felt married to you… You've been mine woman for years… But recently I did start thinking about the ring and legality of it all… After spending three months in Europe and getting to know people from different countries that can't get married to their loved ones, I choose to practice my right and marry you… Not to prove some point, but to take advantage of the right I have and tie myself even more to you. I don't know anyone who knows me as well as you do…end even after knowing me, you still stand here ready to spend the rest of your life with me. I am not easy... I never was… Even at the very beginning, I was never easy to be around. I build the wall around me and I didn't let people in… It was easier, safer and what I believed, best for me… and then it changed… You held my hand and my world changed… You looked at me like I could perform some sort of miracle and I believed I could, you kissed me and I felt at home. It was huge thing for me. I've never felt at home anywhere and it was scary to realize that a person is my home. You thought a selfish to be selfless in love and I never imagined myself loving someone as much as I love you Jojo… You are center of my universe and I don't remember being happier than I am when I am with you. You complete me and make me a better person… Even when you think you lost the battle with my wit and sarcasm… You make me excited about the future, especially our future. I never saw myself as a person who would want a family, but you got me thinking about having huge family and a dog. You changed me and my life for the best and that is why I can't wait to grow old with you and annoy you till the day I die.''

Josie was now in tears as was Penelope and some other people too. Rick was surprised by the things girls said but then, he sort of knew how deep impact they had on one another.

''Ok… By the power vested in me by the internet… I declare you married. You may kiss your bride.''

They kissed and everyone was on their feet clapping at them. Penelope broke the kiss and looked at Josie.

''What is the last name we are going to use? We never talked about it…''

''I don't care.. I am married to you… The rest is simply not that important…''

Penelope smirked at her…now WIFE…

''I love you Mrs. Park…''

Josie narrowed her eyes at her…

''You sneaky, sneaky one…''

She kissed Penelope again.

Rick looked at them…

''So, what is the name you will be using?''

''I am fine with being Mrs. Park...''

It was a bit bittersweet moment for him. His baby was not Saltzman anymore…

''For the first time I introduce to you Mrs. and Mrs. Park…''


End file.
